


Did You Just Say Love?

by stephanienicole



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanienicole/pseuds/stephanienicole
Summary: A prompt from a beautiful friend. Here you go love.





	Did You Just Say Love?

It was one in the morning when Danny stepped into the penthouse. The detective walks into a moonlit house, as all lights were turned off. The dimmed atmosphere giving personification to how he felt, it had been three days since he last saw her. Margot had begun working with the feds as part of the deal she made, however proud he was to see the woman he loved thrive doing what she loved but for the right reasons, it still stung when she had to be so far away for an unknown period of time. As if all the months they had been apart already weren't more than enough for seven lifetimes. All these thoughts carried with Danny as he stumped his way up to the master bedroom, the scent of vanilla and sandalwood filtering into his entire being as soon as he opened the wooden door, the essence of her all around him making the distance between his heart and hers more unbearable than before. He walks into their bathroom and takes a long shower.

Meanwhile some where in New York....

Margot Bishop is working undercover to bring the young couple to justice for killing three people. Ben says, "Never thought we would have to pretend to be a couple again."

Margot rolls her blue eyes at him saying, "The sooner we get done the sooner we can get back to our loved ones."

He teases, "Did you just say love?"

She sighs and gets out of the car saying, "Well I love Tessa."

He asks getting out of the car, "What about Danny?"

She says, "I don't know what that kind of love is. I really care for him and he's the only one that I trust in this world completely...can we just go in yet?"

He says, "Margot."

She looks at the once love of her life and father of her seventeen years old daughter and says, "I thought I didn't believe in monogamy Ben you know that. The old Margot would have went after anything that moved but now I can't because I'm afraid that I will hurt him and he will say I'm leaving you. I...isn't that the couple?"

Ben looks at the young couple and puts on his stage face before they walk over to them.

......

Later they headed back to their respected hotel rooms and Margot is so surprised when she flicks on the lights. "Daniel!" she says surprisingly but happy and confused.

Danny, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, walks over to her saying, "Blame me because I talked to Ethan where he carried you two to. Packed a bag and something good to eat since you can't go anywhere while undercover." She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck placing her fingers in his short black hair after dropping her handbag on the floor carelessly. "Did you forget that you're with a private investigator your highness?" he asks teasingly. She rolls her eyes and pinches his neck playfully. "Haven't I told you before to be nice to me?" he asks placing his hands on her thin waist.

Margot says, "I am being nice. Haven't done anything too bad yet today." He snorts and nuzzles her neck playfully. "Shut up Daniel." she says before tilting her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. "Mmmm Danny!" she moans. He slides down and off her jacket and she moans lifting up his t-shirt before he undoes the ties holding her dress on her thin body exposing her tiny body encased in a black bra and a matching black panty set and lifts her up into his strong arms and she nuzzles his neck, he carries her to the bed and she slides her hand down his chest to the deep v of his body before Margot looks into his eyes and he smiles sitting down on the bed at the edge and she unzips and unbuttons his jeans before tugging it down and off of him, and he places his hands on either side of her bending down to her level and kisses her. "Awe come on darling." she says placing her hand on his dick pressing the cotton against him. He grins and kisses her again sweetly before she lays back on the bed and he moves on top of her kissing her more deeply, she pushes down and off his boxers kissing his neck before rolling them over so she is on top and he takes off her panties and she moans feeling how hard he is.

"No leave it on." Danny says before Margot can take off her bra and positions herself before sliding down onto him as he tightens his hands on her hips and she lays completely on top of him as she rides him. He kisses her neck matching her thrust for thrust. "Lift up a little babe." he says.

Margot says lifting up a little and moves on top of him, "I'm your babe now?"

He says, "Yeah." She just smiles and feels him roll them over and he thrust into her more but faster and harder knowing how she likes it. "I miss you." he says softly.

She says, "Not much longer we almost got them darling but I miss you too." he smiles and links their fingers above her head moving in her faster and rubbing her clit with his free hand. "Daniel!" she moans out reaching her orgasm.

"Margot!" he moans sliding out of her and laying beside her.

She says, "You surprised the hell out of me."

He says, "Only for you your highness." She rolls her eyes and cuddles into his warm body.  


End file.
